1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting devices employing combinations of light-emitting elements and wavelength conversion members have been put in various applications such as light sources for vehicles, and further improvement in light extraction efficiency of the light-emitting devices is required.                In view of this, a light-emitting device is proposed that has an aperture or the like at an a light-emitting side for reducing spread of light, which allows for effectively improving light extraction efficiency (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-127679 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-143300).        